uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Golden Witch/Truth
The following describes the truth of what happened behind-the-scenes in Legend of the Golden Witch. Culprit: Sayo Yasuda, dressed mostly throughout the murders as Kanon as she had Shannon "die" in the first twilight. Accomplices: Genji Ronoue, Chiyo Kumasawa, Terumasa Nanjo, Eva Ushiromiya, Hideyoshi Ushiromiya and Maria Ushiromiya. Before the murders: '''Sayo, dressed as Kanon, played the part of Beatrice and gave Maria the letter. As Maria was used to Beatrice "possessing" servants like Kanon and Shannon, she accepted her as Beatrice. Sayo tempted Eva and Hideyoshi with the gold she inherited from Kinzo to help her in her murder game. Eva and Hideyoshi believed she wasn't serious and, because of that, they were not aware that Kanon had killed the first twilight victims for real (as seen in how Eva insisted to Battler that the victims had "makeup scribbled on their faces" instead of blood). '''The first twilight: Kanon invited Krauss, Rosa, Gohda, Kyrie and Rudolf into the dining hall, where he shot the five of them. With the help of Genji, he moved the corpses into the rose garden storage room and locked them in. He notified Hideyoshi and Eva to pretend that Shannon's body was there when it actually wasn't, to fake a death for his other persona Shannon, and told them how the ring George had given her was."Illusions to illusions. The corpse that cannot return to earth returns to illusions." Previously, Kanon opened Natsuhi's room with a master key and saw the scorpion charm hanging inside. To create an idea of a "witch who cannot touch scorpion charms", like Shannon had told the cousins earlier, he closed the door again and splashed red paint on the door of Natsuhi's room to scare her and gave up on the original plan of killing her.Answer to the Golden Witch, Twilight of the Golden Witch manga, chapter 6. The second twilight: It is likely that, because Eva was still convinced the murders were fake and was pushing Battler towards the correct line of thinking, Sayo saw that she was dangerous to keep around. As Kanon, she knocked on the door of her and Hideyoshi's room, claiming to discuss the next step of the scripted murder, having previously ordered them to eventually go to a guest room alone. She shot them in the head and planted the stakes.Our Confession She then pretended to stumble upon the guestroom and cut the chain before finding the bodies, creating an effective closed room murder."Illusions to illusions. A chain of illusions can only hold back illusions." The magic circle was quickly drawn while the others were nearby. The fourth twilight: Since Kinzo was dead all along, it was not difficult to plant a stake in his head and place his body in the boiler."Illusions to illusions. Let the man of illusions go to where he belongs." The fifth twilight: Kanon ran into the boiler room, pretending to have heard a door closing. A likely interpretation of Kanon seeing the butterflies is Sayo having an internal struggle over whether or not she should continue the murders, represented by "Kanon" yelling at "Beatrice" to stop the murders. She decided to go through with it anyway, effectively "killing" Kanon. Sayo then planted fake blood on her chest and a bloodied stake near it to simulate the death of Kanon. Nanjo, one of her accomplices, pronounced Kanon dead and everyone left the body. This allowed Sayo to move around freely while everyone else was cooped up in Kinzo's study."Illusions to illusions. The witch and stake of illusions can pierce naught but illusions." The sixth, seventh and eighth twilights: '''Maria, Genji, Kumasawa or Nanjo (most likely Genji) left the letter on the table, hoping Natsuhi would kick them out and Sayo could continue with the twilight murders. Sayo then dressed as Beatrice, and murdered all of them except Maria, opening the lock of the parlor with her own master key. She then called the study and had Maria sing for them. Maria's account was instructed by Sayo."Illusions to illusions. Illusions are the blind girls's song. Illusion of a closed room." '''The ninth twilight: Sayo, dressed as Beatrice, lured Natsuhi out with a letter. The Twilight of the Golden Witch manga adaptation reveals this letter to say "Ushiromiya Natsuhi-sama. Let's settle which of us is more suitable to be the family head. I will be waiting in front of my portrait". Natsuhi found her and challenged her to a duel, but unbeknownst to Natsuhi her gun had blanksChapter 6: Halloween Party 1, creating the illusion she had shot herself. The tenth twilight: The clock struck twelve, and the bomb killed the five remaining. Extra: While the mystery of what happened to Maria's rose is not explained in any official materials, given the fact that Gohda served a dessert made with rose petals, it is likely that he took the rose and used it."Well then, allow me to introduce our dessert. After seeing how much you all enjoyed the rose garden earlier today, I finished this panna cotta in a rose garden style. The rose petals scattered across were selected just now from that very rose garden." (Chapter 4: Dining Room) Category:Truth